kingofthehillfandomcom-20200223-history
Stressed for Success
Stressed for Success is the 188th episode of King of the Hill. It was first aired on May 2, 2004. The episode was written by Tony Gama-Lobo and Rebecca May, and directed by Tricia Garcia. Kelly Clarkson guest stars. The episode was dedicated to the memory of John Ritter, who voiced music teacher Eugene Grandy . Synopsis Bobby joins the school's Quiz Bowl team because of his extensive knowledge of pop culture, but he becomes stressed out by the pressure put on by his family, peers, and instructor Eugene Grandy. Error There is an error in this episode, in which the Quizmaster (Ben Stein) asks "Negative 273 degrees Kelvin is also known as what?", to which the correct answer is "absolute zero." Absolute zero is defined as zero Kelvin, and so the question should have been "Negative 273 degrees Celsius ''is also known as what?" Characters *Hank Hill *Peggy Hill *Bobby Hill *Luanne Platter *Dale Gribble *Jeff Boomhauer *Bill Dauterive *Kahn Souphanousinphone *Minh Souphanousinphone *Connie Souphanousinphone *Chane Wassanasong *Kelly Clarkson ''(cameo) *Dawn (cameo) *Jeremy (cameo) *Eugene Grandy (cameo) *Quizmaster (cameo) - voiced by Ben Stein Gallery 0_king of the hill-(stressed for success)-2010-11-05-0.jpg 8f848caddc89539d5fba63e043527ca83d38ef22907ed0905b90e82135e864b4_large.jpg 583846e150b783a9ca97d0346a4877aa.jpg hqdefault (5).jpg Tumblr_m928q8K5fM1qk4934o1_500.png King_of_the_Hill_S08E19_Stressed_for_Success_1.png King-of-the-Hill-Season-8-Episode-19--Stressed-for-Success.jpg tumblr_lrad6zjDtC1qlb9mgo1_500.png Stinger Quote Dale: Or the films of M. Night Shyamalan. Trivia *John Ritter, who voiced Eugene Grandy, died before the episode aired. This episode is dedicated to him. *When Bobby is in his room watching the sing-along after his first Quiz-Bowl competition, the song playing is a 4-Skore song from season seven's Get Your Freak Off. *After Bobby's second competition, he is watching the film adaption of A Dinner Of Onions (with audio-commentary). The novel was the book that the book-club were reading in season seven's "Full Metal Dust Jacket". * The competition is never referenced again, so it is unknown if Bobby's team won or not. * At the beginning of the episode, it's discovered that Bobby Hill had written an American history report not on a real president but on "Josiah Bartlet," the fictional president from the television series "The West Wing." * Toward the beginning of the episode, Bobby is seen watching MTV's Jackass on television. * The Quizmaster asks the name for Absolute zero with the question "Negative 273 degrees kelvin" Kelvin scale doesn't have a negative correlation, Zero is the beginning of absolute zero. Quotes *HANK: Now go start that report. *BOBBY: But which president should I... (Hank glares; Bobby sighs) ...Ronald Reagan. *HANK: Since when is pop culture academic? *DALE: It's serious business, Hank. You can't be a respected university these days without offering a major in commercial jingles or the films of M. Night Shyamalamalan. *BOOMHAUER: Yeah, man, talkin' about dang ol' Oberlin, man, they got a Phi Beta Kappa in them muppets, yo. *HANK: Well, that's asinine. What kind of job can you get with a degree in pop culture? *DALE: You can be a professor of pop culture. Wow. Bobby the Professor. *HANK: You know, I wanted Bobby to become the kind of kid who did stuff after school, but the stuff after school is just becoming more like Bobby. Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Episodes involving Tom Landry Middle School